Kate vs Ziva unclothed
by StarkContrastStartles
Summary: Tony is confronted with images of both Kate and ZIva naked. Comparitive fantasies and reality. Which one does he prefer?


Tony had been waiting for Kate to come out of the shower for too long for him to suffer so he joined in with her singing to catch her attention. After she had disappeared back behind the curtain, he had finished brushing his teeth before leaving and waiting outside the door. When he heard the curtain being drawn back, he burst in through the door and caught his first glimpse of her naked. His eyes glided over her smooth, ivory body and he licked his lips, not attempting to disguise his lust for her. She screamed and, covering herself up with a towel first, began to throw the contents of the bathroom at him. Ducking his head, he retreated back into the hallway, fully pleased with his accomplishment. The image of her naked had replayed back in his X-rated mind many times, more times than he would care to admit.

Ziva's naked form had eluded him for a while and his overactive imagination was becoming tired and impatient. His fantasies got wilder and more implausible until every time he saw Ziva, a clip from a porn movie that had played in his dreams the previous night would disclose itself and he would feel a flush creep over his cheeks. If he didn't see her naked in real life soon, it would become too uncomfortable to work with her.

Any comparisons between the two would be too lengthy to comprehend but, every so often, Tony would picture them side by side, both utterly naked and accepting. When he did this, his heart swelled up like a helium balloon and floated off.

Kate would be prostrate on the bed, the sheets smooth and unruffled, and her hair resting gently on the pillow. Her legs would be curled up to her chest and she would wait patiently for him to initiate the action. Her kisses would be tender and her hands would be pure and roam cautiously around his chest, never straying from the appropriate paths. His hands would be wary of her puritan beliefs and he would be caring and loving, not wild and aggressive. His passion would have to be controlled but the sex would be more intimate and delicate.

Ziva, on the other hand, would not wait for him but would push him down onto the bed before crawling on top of him like a predator about to devour its prey. He would be apprehensive and excited, nervous of her unpredictable ways but aroused by the sinister glint in her eye telling him to buckle up and brace himself. Her kisses would be hot and fast paced, not allowing him to pull away to take a breath to calm his pulsing heart and the other throbbing parts of his anatomy. She would straddle him and ride him to kingdom come like a buckaroo. His hips would be manically humping and, although she did most of the work, they would not be able to keep up the energetic sex for too long. He would feel both disappointment and relief when she stopped swaying on top of him and let her hands wander freely about his body. He would feel comfortable with his hands anywhere on her body and his mind was allowed to fulfil all his fantasies without having to worry about her prudish upbringing pushing him away. All he was nervous about was the gun within easy reach of her presently occupied hands. Her deep brown hair was splayed out across the tangled sheets and the tips of her curls were dangling over the foot of the bed. Tony relished the end of his fantasy especially when it came to Ziva because she always cooked up a magnificent finale to their passion.

Ziva noticed his closed eyes and she threw a stapler at his head to wake him up from his daydream. Tony's eyes flashed open and he was confronted with the sight of an unsatisfyingly fully clothed Ziva. His mind was still writhing in sheer joy after the fanciful climax which still had to peeter out in his lustful mind. He resolved to see her naked before the end of the month.

When Tony decided to accomplish something, he generally achieved his goal but Ziva's unveiling proved difficult to engineer. He followed her into the shower; she slipped past the line of sight from the peephole created long before his time. He smeared her with mud from the crime scene; she accepted her dirty clothes and refused all offers of clean clothes to change into. He rent the apartment opposite hers; she closed the curtains before she undressed. Then, finally, came the news of their undercover assignment. He could barely contain his elation at the prospect of realising his dream. He feigned disinterest in fake sex when they arrived in the hotel room and concealed the build up of tension inside him as she fed his anticipation. Her mouth was firmly locked onto his when her dress finally slipped to the ground but her mouth was so captivating and her kisses much more passionate than they had been in his fantasies that he forgot all about his resolution and just settled back to enjoy the night. Her disclosed body was flawless. Her skin was dark and mysterious, her muscles supple and her breasts round and firm. He did not hold back at all that night, knowing that it might be the only night he got to do this with the illusion of pretending.

After that night, Kate's naked body was left to rest in peace and Ziva's was the only one that haunted his thoughts. However, he almost wished that he hadn't been granted his wish because, not only were his fantasies not quelled, they had become more erotic and graphic than ever before, and he was awkward around her more often than when it all been a figment of his imagination.

Ziva never left his horny mind alone.


End file.
